


Sweet Tooth

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Anal Sex, Bill makes a stupid joke so there's that lmao, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Food involved in the sin, Hope y'all like chocolate covered Bill, Human body Bill, Licking, M/M, Nakedness, Whoops here's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is craving some chocolate, Bill teases him with his ability to just poof some up. When Dipper pouts about it, Bill finds a way to make him work for his treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> AM  
> GOING  
> TO  
> HELL  
> I wrote most of this while on a giant fucking sugar high so BEWARB also it's short 'cause I have like 12 other things going sooooo yeah  
> ALSO AO3 was being really weird when I posted this, so sorry for any bugs with it. Idk why it's doing this to me DX I changed the name of it 'cause I liked this one better and it like posted it twice?? Idk. Forgive the weird.
> 
> ENJOY.

“This weather is perfect,” Dipper said as he admired the slight breeze and overcast from the roof of the Mystery Shack. The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, but they did not threaten rain, making it a good day to sit outside and relax.

“Really? I kinda like when the sun feels like it’s about to make the planet combust. But, hey, that’s just me.” Bill, who was sitting next to him, shrugged.

Dipper lightly smacked his arm and rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course _you’d_ want things to burn. You’re insane.”

“You love me,” the demon sang. He wrapped his arm around the brunet’s shoulders, leaning on him and letting out a huff. “I’m bored though. Can’t we do something?”

A breeze made Dipper pause for a moment to enjoy his hair being tussled by it. “This is nice though. We can’t always get what we want. Like, I want chocolate right now, but you don’t see me complaining.”

Bill glanced at him through the corner of his eye, clearly trying to hide a smile that was slowly growing on his face.

Though Dipper knew that usually meant he was planning something, he decided to ignore it, betting that it was just him trying to be an asshole. Again.

A few more moments of silence passed, then Dipper heard Bill snap his fingers. With a heavy sigh, he turned his head to see what the demon had summoned.

There, with a smug, shit eating grin, was his boyfriend, munching on a chocolate bar.

Bill could no longer hide his smile as he chewed, occasionally glancing at Dipper, who was glaring at him.

“You realize you have to share with me, right?” He leaned closer to Bill opening his mouth to steal a bite, but the demon moved away.

“We don’t always get what we want,” he mocked.

Dipper scrunched his brows together and pouted. “Not cool.” He moved back away from him, crossing his arms in a huff.

“Hm.” Bill didn’t let the lack of contact go on for long, leaning against Dipper almost immediately after he moved away. “Do you _really_ want some?”

He sighed and his eyes fluttered in annoyance. “I mean, yeah, I’ve been craving it all day. But I don’t like the tone of voice you just used there.”

With another snap of his fingers, they were suddenly in the attic room, Dipper’s side now the only one adorned with a bed, since Mabel had moved to her own room over the summers once they got older.

Dipper took a moment to right himself again, since teleporting made him a bit woozy, but when he finally focused, his jaw nearly dropped and he gulped audibly.

Bill was draped on his bed, naked, chocolate slowly melting over his tan, lean torso. It was mostly pooled in the middle of his chest, but streaks of it were running over his arms, legs, his barely visible six pack, his pecs, and down to his crotch, where yet another pool of chocolate was. He had his legs spread, knees bent, and he was biting his bottom lip.

“I got you some chocolate,” he said in a husky voice.

Oh boy. Dipper was a little upset that his boyfriend was currently getting chocolate all over his bedding, but the anger from that disappeared _quickly_ when Bill ran an index finger from his thigh up to his mouth, where he proceeded to suck the chocolate off of his finger slowly, his tongue coming out to lap up some that had trickled onto his palm.

“Now we both get what we want. You get to lick me clean of chocolate, and I get to do something other than watch you space out on the roof.” He tilted his head down a bit to get a better look at Dipper. “Come here,” he purred.

Without a second thought, Dipper stripped, not wanting to get the chocolate on his clothes, then made his way over to the bed. He kneeled at the demon’s feet, taking in the wonderful sight before him.

“Like what you see Pine Tree? I think this color suits me.” Bill rubbed some of the chocolate from his chest down to his hips, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend the whole time. “Help me clean up.” His smile sent chills up Dipper’s spine. The demon’s sharp teeth were just barely noticable, but it was enough to excite Dipper. He _loved_ when Bill used them.

“Can do,” he laughed as he leaned over.

He teasingly started on Bill’s abs, licking the chocolate up slowly so that the demon would squirm under him. “Mm,” Dipper hummed. “Thith ith ruining the theetsh,” he mumbled as he licked a streak of chocolate over Bill’s navel.

“Relax, I’ll clean it,” Bill laughed, “Just n- enjo-oy.” He stumbled over his words as Dipper moved his tongue lower, licking just above his dick.

“You better.” Dipper opened his mouth and began to suck on the demon’s hip, earning a low moan from him. He continued to suck on random patches of skin all over his torso, getting a good amount of chocolate off of his partner.

Bill arched his back each time Dipper would leave a hickey, groaning in pleasure at being marked by his lover.

“Someone’s liking this a bit much,” Dipper teased.

“Just _hush_ and get to the good part, Pi- Ah!” Dipper bit into the spot he was sucking on, silencing the demon.

Deciding to not tease him anymore, Dipper moved his mouth to the pool of chocolate he was most excited to taste, then closed his lips around Bill’s cock and began sucking the chocolate off.

“N-ah hah, Pi-Pine Tree, ahh mm, this was a go-ood idea,” he keened. His hands, which were also chocolate covered, gripped at the sheets as he bucked his hips upwards, pushing himself further into Dipper’s mouth.

He accepted the demon’s length as it moved, pausing his sucking so that Bill could freely thrust into his throat for a bit.

As he moved Bill became a panting, blubbering mess, and one of his hands had moved down to grab Dipper’s hair to hold him in place as he jammed his hips upwards.

“Mm, ff- Pine Tree, swi-itch places wi-with me,” Bill huffed as he removed his hand.

Dipper moved up, taking a few deep breaths before nodding and shifting around so that he was lying down while Bill was kneeling next to him.

“Hope you’re enjoying your chocolate,” he said in a sultry voice. Before Dipper could respond, the demon straddled him and began to grind his hips into his, the chocolate trickling down onto Dipper’s pelvis.

“Very much so.” Dipper gave a small smile before grabbing the demon’s hips and pulling him up a bit.

Bill slapped his hands away and smirked. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Uhm, I’m going to fuck you?” He put his hands back on Bill’s hips but was met with the demon sliding his hands away again.

“Hm, nah, I think I’m going to tease you some more. _You_ got to lick me all over, I think it’s only fair if you suffer a bit, too.” He bared his sharp teeth in a wide smile, leaning forward a bit to meet Dipper’s stare better.

“Oh no, biting, whatever will I _do_?” Dipper teased.

The blond stuck his tongue out and seductively licked his lips. “What if I don’t bite though?” He put both hands on his chest and began rubbing what was left of the chocolate all over himself, groaning and biting his lip as he touched himself.

Dipper’s mouth ran dry at the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself. The way his fingers splayed out over his stomach and thighs, how his teeth pulled at the skin of his lip, his eyes fluttering closed each time he brushed passed his no longer chocolate covered erection- It was a sight Dipper never wanted to forget.

But all good things come to an end, and Dipper was _hard,_ so he grabbed his boyfriend’s hips again and wiggled a bit underneath him.

“Bill, no fair, you started this, you gotta finish it,” he whined.

The demon rolled his eyes and chuckled. “ _Fine,_ we can fuck.” After a moment of lining himself up, Bill slide himself down onto Dipper’s dick, grinding his hips slowly as he went.

As his boyfriend slide down on him, Dipper rolled his eyes back and resisted jamming his hips upwards. Though Bill never needed too long to adjust, and was always quick to use his magic to lube them both up, he knew he still had to let Bill go at his own pace. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt him and kill the mood, so he kept himself pinned to the bed.

Once Bill was fully on him, he began to move his waist in circular motions, smiling down at Dipper, who was gladly moving his hips then, since it was clear the demon was ready for the movement.

Bill put one hand in his hair and the other on Dipper’s cheek, smearing chocolate onto his face until he got to his lips, where he pushed his finger into his mouth. “Mm, is this better than, nn- ah, sitting on the roof?” He voice was strained, but he still managed to keep his usual confidence about him.

“Much,” Dipper moaned around the fingers. He gripped the blond’s sides harder and thrusted up, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from the demon.

The blond hummed and leaned forward, taking his finger out of Dipper’s mouth then biting down into his shoulder as soon as he was close enough.

Dipper let out a half yelp, half groan. Between how tight Bill always seemed to be and the bite, Dipper was already getting close to the edge and was determined to get his boyfriend on the same level.

With another harsh thrust, Dipper buried himself into the demon, then removed his hands from his hips and began to rub at the chocolate on his chest, occasionally tweaking his nipples.

“Mm! Pine T-Tree, more! Ha-harder!” Bill’s back arched and he began to move more frantically.

Pleased with the demon’s sounds, Dipper obliged and grabbed his thighs, holding him in place as he quickened his pace, slamming into him over and over. He knew he couldn’t keep the harsh movements up for longer without reaching his end, but it was making Bill roll his eyes back and claw at his chest, so he kept it up for the sake of his boyfriend’s pleasure.

“Pi-Pine Tree,” he drawled, “you’re going t-to nnn- m-ma-ake me cum.” His voice turned into a whine near the end of his sentence, which was music to Dipper’s ears.

He _loved_ it when he got Bill to whine. “What if I ju-just stopped?” He gave a mischievous grin, but it was quickly wiped from his face as Bill dug his claws into his chest and growled.

“Not allowed.” His tone was still whiney and he was pouting, but his eyes were glowing and his stare let Dipper know that he wasn’t joking.

With a few more harsh thrusts, Dipper found the built up pressure explode and he groaned as he rammed into Bill, holding him down as he emptied himself into the demon.

Bill moaned and tensed up as he felt Dipper cum inside him. “Ah, Pine Tree, mm- not fair that you fi-finished first.”

“Your fault for starting it,” he laughed.

He raised an eyebrow and a smile slowly pulled at his lips. “And like you said, I should finish it.”

Dipper was curious enough about what he was going to do next to stay put, watching carefully as Bill moved himself up more, his legs pinning the brunet’s arms to his sides. He was then kneeling over his shoulders, one hand in Dipper’s hair and the other relaxed at his side.

“Ready to have more chocolate? You were _craving_ it, _all day._ ” Most of the chocolate had cooled, but with a snap of his fingers, Bill was suddenly drenched in it again, his cock fully covered.

He wasn’t given a chance to give a comeback before Bill lifted him by his hair and pushed himself inside the brunet’s mouth. The chocolate was warm and tasted amazing, and Dipper was definitely into Bill being rough with him, so he simply went with it and opened his mouth as much as he could to let Bill fuck his face again.

“You’re lucky I’m already super close, Pine Tree,” he huffed.

Dipper just hummed around the demon in response, which made Bill push in further and pull his hair more.

“Hush,” he demanded. He held himself in Dipper’s throat for a moment, groaning at how good it felt to silence him like that. The demon only began moving again when Dipper’s throat muscles began to tense at the lack of breath, only pulling out far enough to let him take a few breaths.

Once he seemed satisfied with catching his breath, Bill pushed himself forward again and pulled Dipper’s hair to make sure he was as far down his throat as he could be.

“Ready to have some f-filling with your chocolate?” The blond laughed as he began thrusting.

Dipper of course couldn’t respond, but he loved the dirty talk nonetheless. He did his best to move his tongue around and keep his teeth out of the way as Bill moved, making sure that the demon was enjoying it.

A few more hits to the back of his throat and Bill shuddered, his load coating Dipper’s mouth. He held the position just long enough to make sure Dipper swallowed, then moved back and sat on his chest.

“Whew, that was definitely a boredom killer,” he snickered. “Happy that I shared my chocolate?”

Dipper pushed him back so that he could sit up, and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak clearly, nodding as he did. “Yes, but now the bed is a huge mess.”

Bill rolled his eyes and waved a hand at him. “I can clean it all in like two seconds, relax. Let’s just kick back and lay down for a bit. Aren’t you a little tired now?”

He shrugged and fell back onto the bed. “I guess. But I’m not falling asleep in this mess. It’s sticky and warm, and I don’t like it.”

“That’s what she said,” Bill deadpanned.

“Oh my god, shut up and cuddle me, jackass.” He couldn’t help but crack a smile at the demon’s stupid joke.

The blond nodded and laid next to him, cuddling up to him with an arm draped over his chest. “Okay, okay. I think it’s nap time.”

“Bill no, I just said I don’t wanna sleep in this mess,” Dipper groaned.

“Mm, no I think it’s nap time.” Bill raised his hand to snap his fingers, but Dipper smacked it back down.

“No. We’re getting up soon and you’re cleaning this.”

“Fine.”

Soon after Bill was out cold, and Dipper just groaned and rolled his eyes. “Guess we’re taking a nap in the chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao Paige I hope you woke up to this and enjoyed it :p
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos always loved and appreciated :3 <3


End file.
